Songs Of The Heart
by Sakura Blossom4
Summary: Sakura and her friends go to hong kong for their next singing preformance.sakura and syaoran have never meet yet S&S (chapters two 2 four revised)
1. Default Chapter

_Author's notes: Sakura and her friends are the most famous singers in the world her next performance is in Hong Kong (I don't know any Japanese songs so they are all English they are bsb love songs and others sorry L but if u know some plz tell me and I'll put them) I also add a character to this fanfic she is Sakura's sister her name is Cherry Sakura and Syaoran never meet but will destiny pull those two together read and find out. _

Disclaimer:" Cardcaptor Sakura and all the related characters belong to Clamp.

Not me so plz don't sue me. 

Songs of the heart 

"Oh Sakura I don't believe it we are actually going to Hong Kong the most beautiful place in the whole wide world," Said a dreamy eyed Tomoyo

" Me too Tomoyo but aren't you going to miss your mother"

"Nope because it'll only be a week so it's not that much why are you taking it so seriously Sakura"

"I don't know Tomoyo it's just that I feel that something is going to happen"

"Is it magical Sakura?" Said a starry eyed Tomoyo 

"I don't think so it feels like there is apart of me there that is lost"

"I know what you are feeling"

" You do"

"Hai Sakura I do I can tell you what you are feeling if you want"

"Please Tomoyo tell me I'll to anything,"  
**Tomoyo Thinks for a moment then an idea hit her**

"Ok Sakura I'll tell you but only on one condition you have to wear one of my dresses and also go out on a date with someone in Hong Kong"

"WHAT"

"You heard me do you agree"

"Going out with someone don't you think you're going a little bit to far Tomoyo"

Sakura was now getting very nervous

"Lie I think its time that you went out on a date with someone and got yourself a boyfriend"

" Tomoyo cant you think of anything else then this"

"I want you to get a boyfriend and that's it I wont change my decision not in my entire life"

"Ok fine you win can you please tell me what you know about the way I'm feeling"

"Ok…my mother once told me that when you feel that your heart or soul are giving you a strange feelings when you are going some where it means that your soul mate are there too"

"So you mean that the feeling that I'm having is telling me that my soul mate is going to be near"

"Yeah something like that"

Maybe he'll be my number one Sakura thought 

" Thanks Tomoyo I think I'm looking forward to this trip" Sakura flashed her 100% smile to her best friend

"Anything to make my Kawaii Sakura happy" Tomoyo smiled back 

Sakura frowned 

"What ever you say my sweet Tomoyo"

"Oh look at the time I must be going now Sakura"

Tomoyo waved goodbye to her bestfriend

"Ja'ne Tomoyo"

"Ja'ne Sakura" 

Sakura watched Tomoyo till she was out of sight

"Maybe just maybe I can learn to love some one"

Hey how do you like it so far I'll try to make it more longer next time, I know that some of it doesn't make sense but hey this is my first fanfic please 

Tell me what you think of it coz it helps me to make my story better you can flame me if you want that helps me too it tells me what I did wrong!

Next chapter will come in 1 or 2 weeks maybe less well

Ja'ne for now

CherryBlossam_Sakura@hotmail.com & angelsakura27@yahoo.co.uk 


	2. Syaoran's destiny

**Songs of the Heart **

**Chapter 2**

Yelan and Syaoran were walking around the park until Yelan suddenly spoke

"Xiaolang your sisters are going nuts because The Cherry Blossoms are coming to Hong Kong (The Cherry Blossoms is the only group I can think of right now) we want you sponsor them if that's ok with you"

"As you wish mother but May I ask you a question"

"What's troubling you my child"

"How many girls are there in this group"

"Two girls, why do you ask Xiaolang"

"Are they umm… you know like the other girls"

"No they have no attention of bugging boys to go out with them"

"Thank goodness for that"

**Suddenly a sharp pain went through Xiaolang's heart, which made him faint to his luck Yelan caught him on time**

"Oh my god Xiaolang"

**Yelan quickly rushed back home with a magnificent speed its even faster then the speed of light, the guards can only stare at what they saw**

**"**Alexandra come here"

**A young beautiful maid bowed at her Mistress Yelan**

**"**What can I do for you mistress"

"I want you to go and get me the family's secret book, The Book of Spells"

"Yes ma'am"

"Please hurry my son is badly injured"

"What happened"

"I'll tell you later now please hurry" 

***Hurry Alexandra hurry before its to late thought Yelan **

**Alexandra ran as fast as fast as she can then soon she arrived at the library's door **

**"**Now what…mistress Yelan didn't tell me the secret passage to the safe" 

Think Alexandra think, if I were a secret passage were would I be? (Kind of stupid huh) I know I'll look for a weak spot on the walls Alexandra thought Alexandra walks to the begging of the walls and starts tapping the wall

******5min later********

"At last I fond it" Alexandra said out loud, other maids stared at her like if she's gone crazy Alexandra scratched her head and laughed nervously while blushing madly from embarrassment and then said" get working now people there's nothing to see here"

The maids groaned in frustration and went back on what they were doing "phew thank god that's over now to find the switch" suddenly Alexandra saw something sparkling near the curtains "maybe that can be the switch"

Alexandra walked towards the curtain and turned left to come face to face with a heart shaped button. "Here goes nothing" closing her eyes she pressed the button but nothing happed. "Huh isn't it supposed to open the passage. I'll go see if that button did something to it" with that, she walked back to the passage and saw that it was still the same. 

Then she saw a little tiny Winnie heart that has a little faint glow" Maybe this can be it." she leaned down a bit and pressed the tiny heart the passage glowed pink and green. (you can guess why I put these colors) It flashed a blinding gold light Alexandra covered her eyes afraid to open it again but luckily she did.

She then saw a pink and green book floating up above the bookstand the book had a little wolf on the green side and a Cherry Blossom tree on the pink side it was absolutely beautiful it would take your breath away 

"Wow that's the most beautiful book I ever seen and it even has a little wolf like Li-kun I wonder why there's Cherry Blossoms on it maybe I'll ask Mistress. thought Alexandra something caught Alexandra's eyes a mirror, but when she stepped in front of it she saw a girl with short auburn hair and the most beautiful eyes no not beautiful something more then that I cant seem to describe it it's like she can see your soul and everything about you in one glance. Alexandra watched closely at this beautiful figure then she noticed a Cherry Blossom tree behind the girl "could this be Kinomoto Sakura one of the most famous people no it couldn't be." Alexandra thought she took one more look at the girl in the mirror then she ran back to Xiaolang's room 

"Mistress Yelen I have the book you asked for"

"What took you so long cant you see Syaoran might be in trouble 

"Sorry mistress I had trouble finding it"

"Very well"

"Alexandra would you mind telling me what you saw in the mirror" "how did you know that there was a mirror"

"I know everything in this mansion or have you forgotten that Alexandra"

"Err…sorry I forgot mistress" **Alexandra was really embarrassed of her clumsiness**

"Never mind…can you tell me what you saw in the mirror now"

"I saw a girl with short auburn hair and big green eyes she looked a lot like Kinomoto Sakura"

"So that's why my son fainted they must be **soul mates**"

**"**Soul mates**"**

**"**Yeah you know they are destined to be with each otherand stuff like that

**"**That's cool, I wish I could meet her soon**" **

"You will see her soon enough…. I can picture it now my son getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world"

**Then suddenly Yelan was jumping happily in the room while Alexandra could only stare** **at her mistress's behavior **"so are you going to help master Li wake up mistress"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that" **Alexandra fell over anime style Yelan got the book from Alexandra and took a good look at it before she opened it **

*******Yelan's P.O.V*******

**"**Hmm I wonder if this could make people fall in love… nah my son wont need it to fall in love with her if they are destined to be together.. but what if I'm wrong…I just have to wait and see for myself then

*****Normal P.O.V*****

**Yelan opened the book carefully so that it would not be damaged, she then ran through the pages as fast as she could then something caught her eye, a spell to wake up the sleep of destiny (silly name isn't it) She then started to chant the words**

_Goddess of love God of the sun God of power_ _Goddess of the wind Give me the power I need to wake up the destined ones for the sake of their heart and soul so guide me now to the power of the unknown _

_LOVE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Bright gold light surrounded Xiaolang then sucked it self into his heart then after a little while it went for his soul,… Xiaolang began to stir.. he then blinked a few times then said in a confused tone

"what happened here and why do I have a warm feeling in my heart"

**Yelan and Alexandra looked at one another and smiled evilly**

"why nothing happed.. you only fainted that's all really.. its no big deal "

**_Xiaolang_****_ eyed his mother carefully "_**fine I believe you but you better not be lying**With that he walked away from them**

**Yelan just smiled to herself then went to her daughters rooms to tell them the news.**


	3. The meeting

Songs of the Heart

Chapter 3

"Kaijou wake up its already 8am we have to be in the air port at 9 you have an hour to get ready" Touya said while he shook her on the elbow 

"Hmmm fine I'm awake and I'm not a Kaijou like you" **Sakura said as she shot a pillow at his face Touya didn't expected this so he had no time to dodge or catch it so it hit him hard on the face **

"Ow that hurts what are you trying to do Kaijou kill me"

"I would if I could and for the last time I'm not a Kaijou" **Sakura then got out of bed and hit Touya with another pillow and said **"Get out so I can get dressed or I will be late because of you" **Touya went out of Sakura's room to his own so he too can get ready**

"Ooo that onii-chan of mine he drives me nuts he should know by know that he is a Kaijou not me but what can I say he's a baka **Sakura thought she then went over to her closet to pick what she should wear she couldn't find anything nice to wear.  Something sparkling caught her eye so she then moved the cloths out of the way so she can see what the sparkling thing is…she then found it was a tank top with pink diamonds on it and it said ANGEL. Under it, was a pair of trousers that were sky blue and at the bottom of the trouser were little diamond hearts matching the tank top **

**"**I think I'llwear this for today" **She then put the clothes on and then looked at herself in the mirror…perfect she thought **

*****Syaoran's P.O.V**** 

Today I'm supposed to meet The Cherry Blossoms, like what name is that for a group. I guess the girls thought of it not the boys oh well, I wonder what they look like even though their pictures are on magazines I want see them in person **Syaoran then looks at his watch it was ****1pm** "I guess they have an hour before they get here" 

*****Normal P.O.V*****

Yelan, Megan, Tanya, Emma, and Laura were all chatting about their Brother's/son's Soul mate and how they would make a good couple then Laura the eldest daughter spoke 

"Alexandra said she looked a lot like Kinomoto Sakura right Mother"

"Yes she did she even thought it was her"

"Well she is coming today and it could be her if destiny is pulling her to our little wolf"

"You might be right Laura so why don't we go in the passage way and look in the mirror of truth and see if it really is her" **With that they left the room and headed towards the library**

"Mother what about the elders what will they say about this you do know that they don't allow people who are outside the Li Clan to marry someone from the Li Clan" Emma the second eldest daughter said

"I know Emma but this is different this is fate not even the elders can say or do something about it so all they can do is sit and watch"

**They finally reached the library, Yelan then went up to the little heart and pressed it suddenly a green and pink light emerged from the passage, Yelan and her daughters walked to the mirror there they saw Sakura sitting next to Tomoyo in the airplane **

"I knew it I just knew it, Kinomoto Sakura is Xiaolang's Soulmate" Laura said happily 

**The four sisters had hearts in their eyes and were jumping all over the place **

"Girls would you please stop jumping around the mansion might collapse"

"Are you trying to say that we are fat or something?" **Megan the youngest daughter said in a not too happy tone **

"You fat, of course not!" **Yelan said quickly as she laughed nervously**

"Then why would the mansion collapse?" **Emma said while eyeing her mother **

"Err because your powerful yeah that's it your so powerful that the whole mansion might collapse if you keep jumping with that energy of yours" **Yelan said nervously hoping they would fall for it.**

**The girls beamed at their mother and all of them shouted at the same time "**WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO"

**Yelan just sweat dropped and sighed in relief.  **

"Well its time to pick The Cherry Blossoms now"

"Yeah I can't wait to meet them especially Touya and Yukito they are so KAWAII"

****Sakura's P.O.V**** 

I walk out of the airport with Tomoyo and Cherry on my right and Touya and Yukito on my left 

I felt a powerful area no six powerful areas I wondered who they might be they didn't seem evil so there's nothing to worry about or is there

****Normal P.O.V****

"So who is picking us up Touya "Tomoyo asked

"Some people from the Li Clan.. Oh yeah Kaijou search for six powerful areas because that would be them (Touya and Yukito know about Sakura's magic and the Sakura cards) ok"

"For the last and final time I'm NOT A KAIJOU and I found them"

"Ok kaijou you better hide or you might scare them off"

**Sakura ignored the last comment and led them to the people who's got the powerful areas**

**After 5 minutes of walking they finally found the people from the Li Clan**

"Excuse me miss but are you from the Li clan" Sakura asked Laura 

"That's us alright and you must be Kinomoto Sakura from The Cherry Blossoms am I correct"

"Yep that's us"

**A beautiful woman then stepped in front of Sakura **

"Hello there I'm Yelan Li I'm a good friend of your mother"

"You know my mother Mrs. Li"

"Yes me and your mother used to go to school together we're best friends you know"(in this story Sakura's mother Nadashiko is still alive)and I also know you are the Clow mistress I am right?"

**Syaoran looked at his mother as if she's gone nuts while Sakura looked totally surprised so she could only nod at her question **

**"**You're the Clow Mistress I don't believe such a thing, I cant even feel your area" Syaoran said calmly ****

"That's because I'm hiding it " **With that she let her powerful, gentle, warm, friendly pink area around her again while Syaoran could only stare at her in disbelief he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out her power was stronger then him by miles that's what shocked him the most he couldn't describe it **

**"**Satisfied now err…

"Li, Syaoran Li" he said

"Li" **Syaoran could only nod he led them to the limo while his sisters pinch Tomoyo and Sakura and don't forget Cherry's cheeks and saying how Kawaii they are**

**"**Hoee.. they're scaring me"              

**"**They're scaring me too.. hmm why don't welet them pinch Touya and Yukito's Cheeks instead what do you say Sakura"

"Why not…Emma don't you think Touya is cute"

"He is handsome not cute" **Sakura and Tomoyo were going to throw up of what she said but stopped themselves**

"Why don't you girls pinch him instead" Sakura said in a hopeful tone

"Not a bad idea Sakura" **With that they went up to Yukito and Touya and did the same things to them**

**And This Is Where The Story Begins …………**

*****To be continued*****


	4. Could I be really be falling for you

****Syaoran's P.O.V****

So these are The Cherry Blossoms not what I expected but at lest they are not getting on my nerves but the girl with short auburn hair and emerald green eyes looked kinda cute though.. What am I saying no I couldn't be falling for this girl I don't even know her!!

****Normal P.O.V****

"So Sakura how is your mother doing" Yelan asked

"She's doing great I'm sure she will be very happy to see you again"

"Is she coming to Hong Kong Sakura"

"Yes she is she will be coming in a week or so"

"That's great news I can't wait to see her its been such a long time since we've seen each other" **Sakura smiled at Yelan **

**"We're here"**

**Sakura looked out the window to reveal a very big mansion with a very big garden that glittered in the sunshine it was absolutely breath taking the flowers blooming brightly the little ponds sparkling like there is no tomorrow the trees shining brightly it was magnificent not even words can describe it **

**Sakura could not take her eyes off it but sadly, she did because Cherry asked her if she was ok. Everyone went out of the car when they reached the door Sakura could see the garden more clearly, She looked at in admiration she wondered if would get to see it close-up later on.**

******Syaoran's P.O.V******

I looked at Kinomoto I then noticed that she wasn't that bad looking she was beautiful.. What am I thinking I never called anyone beautiful before I could not be falling for her **I then looked at her eyes they were emerald green my favorite colour. I could only smile at her beauty I knew now that I was falling for her and I cant seem to stop myself. What have I gotten myself into.**

*******Normal P.O.V*******

"This place is so beautiful Mrs. Yelan"

"Thank you Yukito I really work hard to make this place beautiful I'm really glad you like it"

**Then they went inside and looked around the room we were surprised at what we saw, ancient stuff hanging on the walls swords, knifes all sorts of weapons. A golden statue of a dragon stood in a corner, its red ruby eyes looked like they were glowing. Sakura sensed a faint aurora coming from it. She looked at it in wonder.**

**"**Wow this place is like a fairy tale I wonder if I'll find my charming prince here**" Cherry said in a dreamy tone **

" Why don't everyone go and unpack I'll call Cassandra to show you to your rooms ok" **Yelan requested. They all nodded at her request but still looked in awe at their surroundings. While Sakura was still looking at the mysterious statue.**

**"CASSANDRA COME HERE PLEASE"  Yelan yelled from the stairs.**

**"COMING MISTRESS" a feminine voice yelled back.**

**A young girl came dashing towards us. She has long shimmering dark blond/light brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. She was in good shape but there was a scar that looked like an X on her forehead. Rather then that she was beautiful that even Touya was drooling allover her. The Li sisters looked at her in Jealousy.**

"Hello there my name is Cassandra I will be showing you to your rooms"

"Hello there Cassandra my name is Sakura, This over here is my onii-chan Touya, The girl next to him is my onee-chan (is that even right) Cherry.   The boy who is wearing glasses is one of my best friends Yukito, And the girl on your right is my best friend and cousin Tomoyo" **Sakura introduced **

"Nice to meeting you Cassandra"** Cherry, Yukito and Tomoyo said with a bright smile, Touya was still in his trance of the blond beauty infront of him.**

"Nice meeting you too, come on lets get you to your rooms now"

**Cassandra then led them to a blue door that has gold and silver decorations on it. Everyone was looking around them trying to memorize the hallways. Sakura noticed a strange looking door at the end of the corner. It was glowing slightly. She closed her eyes trying to sense what it was until someone disturbed her.**

"This will be Touya's room for the time being" **She said while opening the bedroom door.**

"Thank you Cassandra" said **Touya while giving her a sexy smile and winked. She turned bright red and mumbled a "Your welcome". Touya then walked in the room with his bag ready to unpack while the others were waiting for their turn.**

***5 minutes later***

"Sakura this will be your room"

"This room is absolutely magnificent it even has a balcony that shows you the garden, this is soo cool.Thank you"

"Your welcome"

**With that Cassandra left the room. Sakura started to unpack her belongings,** **suddenly she heard a sound from her hand bag. she then quickly remembered that Kero was in there, she then went and unzipped her bag. It revealed the one and only Keroberous guardian of the Clow Card now known as Sakura Cards gasping for precious air.**

"SAKURA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT LEAVING ME IN THIS BAG FOR 5 HOURS I NEED TO BREATH YOU KNOW" Kero yelled.  

"Hehe I kinda forgot about you Kero sorry" **Sakura said while laughing nervously.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME SAKURA"

"I err didn't hmm" **was all She could say**. 

"YOU WHAT" **Said a really mad Kero**

"How could I make it up to you Kero" **Sakura said nervously trying to let him forget about it**

**"**Hmm now your talking, I will forgive you if you get me a big box of Chocolates" **Kero said while he had little stars in his eyes "**Hmm chocolates, pudding, ice-cream yummy….Chocolate chips.. Will you all marry me" **Kero simply said, Sakura sweat dropped looked at him as if he's gone mad.**

"Ok Kero I'll get you a box of chocolates when we go out ok"

"YAY!!! you're the best Sakura" **Kero said happily. Sakura only smiled at him. She went back to her bed and started to unpack her things.**

******Syaoran's P.O.V******

**That Sakura girl sure looked beautiful a voice said in his mind. Don't tell me your losing your touch already Syaoran another voice said in his mind. What does that have to do with it the voice said again . That you are falling in love with a girl the other voice said replied. I'M NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH ANYONE the voice screamed. Just keep on saying that and maybe one day you'll believe yourself the other voice said sarcastically What is that supposed to mean the voice shouted ……the voice didn't answer back SPEAK TO ME…..Still didn't answer**

**Syaoran sighed and jumped on his bed deep in thought What are you doing to me Kinomoto Sakura, could I really be losing my touch because of you. Could I really be falling for you…I'll just have to wait and see those were his last thoughts before he drifted in to a peaceful slumber. Dreaming of an emerald-eyed beauty called Kinomoto Sakura.**

*******To be continued*******

**boring isn't it I could make it better but the problem is that when I think of a story I cant really describe it or write it down so I'll try harder and thank you for those people who reviewed to this story I really appreciated **


	5. A strange day

Songs of the heart

Chapter 5

****

It was now 9am no one has woken up yet, except Syaoran and Sakura, which was strange, for she would always wake up late but today was not an ordinary for her, for she would find out whom she truly loves and who her other half is.

"Good morning Li"

"Good morning Kinomoto"

"Why is everyone still asleep"

" I really don't know, my mother always wakes up early, this is the first time she slept in"

"I know its pretty strange for I always sleep in and dad, Cherry and onii-chan always wake up before me so this is really the first time I woke up before them" **Sakura said with a sheepish smile**

"May I ask why you always sleep in"

"Well.. You see I have these visions telling me about the future and it really stays for a long time even though it doesn't seem that long and well today I had one but it wasn't like the others it was the opposite"

"Opposite!" 

"What I mean is that it was shorter then its supposed to be and it seemed to be longer which was really strange since I don't usual have visions like that"

"Oh I see…. If you don't mind can you tell me what you saw in you vision"

"Sure"

****

Sakura closed her eyes trying to remember what she saw in her vision while Syaoran looked at her in total admiration, Sakura hen opened her eyes to see Syaoran giving her the look of love 

****Syaoran's P.O.V**** 

I **then realized the look I was giving her, I mentally kicked myself**Are you crazy man you were just going to blow your cover **A voice said in Syaoran's head** Don't look at me, I cant resist to doing so she's just so Beautiful like an angel no wait she is an angel.. Hmmm **Syaoran then went to dream world day dreaming about the one and only Sakura**

********Sakura's P.O.V********

****

I opened my eyes to see Syaoran looking at me with the look of love it somehow made my heart jump with joy also making me blush which was strange because I only had type of feeling when Yukito smiled at me, then it hit me I was falling for Syaoran but how could this happen I hardly know him we've only meet yesterday… argh how could I be so blind, I could of stopped myself but I guess its too late now 

We looked at each other for a while I suddenly saw his face coming closer to mine I gulped as I felt mine moving closer to his we were now a millimeter away from each other, we were just about to kiss when Cherry came humming down the stairs with Tomoyo following her

*****Normal P.O.V****

"Good morning"

"Good morning" **Sakura and Syaoran mumbled**

"GOOD MORNING" **Tomoyo said cheerfully **

Cherry and Tomoyo looked at us for a minute then smiled evilly at us then Tomoyo said, " Did we interrupt something between you two" 

We looked at each other and blushed, we then shook our head wildly as if we were trying to twist our heads to death, I looked at Tomoyo and Cherry and said" We were just talking you know a friendship talk not what your sick are thinking right Sya… I mean Li"

****

Li looked at me then said "Right" **I knew that they wouldn't by it but hey at lest I tried to make something up**

"Ok we will be leaving you to your friendship talk as you call it bye" 

"So can you tell me what you saw in you vision now"

"Ok.. It stared like this…. I saw this angel with pink wings with tiny blue, green and purple lining a picture of a heart on both wings, she also had a red heart on her forehead I think that was her emblem of power but I'm not sure… she was in this concert room, with other angels that looked the same as her but the had different types of shapes on their wings and forehead, oh and there was this person wearing a black cloak the only thing that was visible was his eyes it was bloody red, he had a evil area, it's color was dark gray.. He then took out his silver sword and started to attack the angel"

"Is that all"

"Hai that's all I can remember"

"Well its time for you to rehearse your songs"

"Is it **She looked down at her watch** whoa time sure does fly by" **Sakura was just about to turn around when two strong arms stopped her from doing so, Sakura the turned around to meet two amber eyes staring right through her soul, she gulped **

"What is… It"** Sakura said trying to keep her coolness which miserably failed **

" Do you… mind if… I come… and watch… you rehearse" **Syaoran stammered (is that even right) while his face turn crimson red **

"Sure"

****

They then stared to make their way to the music room, but unknown to them two people where watching their every move

*****Tomoyo's P.O.V***** 

"Don't they just make a great couple Cherry"

"No not just a great couple a dreamy couple **Looks down at Sakura and Syaoran** look at them Tomoyo they're made for each other"

****

Before Tomoyo could even answer her friend they heard a familiar voice saying something that sounded like this

"Oh but they are made for each other more then you can even imagine**" The voice said**

Tomoyo and cherry turned around to meet no other then Yelan Li suddenly Tomoyo spoke up "How do know that they are made for each other" **Yelan looked at her and simply smiled** "Look at them closely and you will see my child" 

****

Tomoyo and Cherry looked closely at the couple.. They then saw a pink area dancing with a green area on a invisible rainbow that only people who have magic can see it (I forgot to tell you that Tomoyo has magic in this fanfic but not that powerful) it was absolutely magnificent you should've seen it, they both looked at them in total admiration, Yelan then spoke making them come back into reality

" Can you two girls do me a big favor"

"Sure" **they both said**

"Ok I want you to try to make Sakura and Syaoran fall in love with each other" 

****

"We will**"**

Yelan smiled " I knew that I can count on you**" with that Yelan walked away in the darkness once more**

******To be continued******

I'm sorry that this was a short chapter I'll try to make it longer next time 

Ja'ne 


	6. The Rehearsal

Author's notes: someone asked me if the person with the dark gray is From ccs the answer is no I just made it up coz I don't want this fanfic To be romance only I want it to have some action in it, I don't want it To be like this "Sakura and Syaoran meet one day, after a day or two They say I love you Sakura/Syaoran and lived happily ever after" now how boring is that, well anyway here is the next chapter of songs of the heart  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Songs Of the heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
   
  
   
  
 After walking for 15 minutes they finally made it to the music room, Sakura was just about to touch the door handle she touched something else, it felt warm and smooth she then looked at what she was holding, her eyes turned wide to her surprise, she was holding Syaoran's hand, she blushed and looked at him while he did the same thing so that their eyes locked their heads were coming closer and closer they could feel each others breath tickling their lips but sadly it didn't stay that long thanks to a very angry Touya that looks like he's ready to kill  
  
"What do you two think your doing"  
  
"Nothing" they both said while with their heads down looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment  
  
"Well don't just stand there come in so that we can rehearse"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot" Sakura said while she scratching her head and laughing nervously, Touya looked at his sister closely and shook his head as he went back in the music room  
  
"Your brother sure has a bad temper"  
  
"You don't know how bad his temper can be" Sakura replied as she went in the music room while Syaoran followed her like a lost dog (Syaoran lost … lol I never imagined it till now)  
  
"I see you have decided to come and rehearse Sakura I thought you would skip it and hang around with Li in your bedroom doing some per…" Cherry Didn't get to finish her sentence because a very mad looking Sakura no wait she didn't look mad she was madly blushing anyway, she stopped her from doing so by putting sticky tape on her mouth and also hitting her on the head with her trusty mallet ( Hitting her with a mallet isn't that strange) and well what can I say she landed on the floor while her face looking like this  
  
OUCH!  
  
 T T  
  
________  
  
   
  
 "So are we going to start to rehearse our songs or not" Yukito suggested  
  
"We will if the two Kaijou's over there will stop playing around" Touya replied but to his luck Sakura and Cherry heard him  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJOU" They both said  
  
"Now you just keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you will believe yourself" Of course this got them mad and well they Started to chase him all over the room like little kids but as you know kids wont be holding a mallet like Sakura or a Stick like Cherry  
  
"HELP I'M BEING CHASED BY MAD KAIJOU'S HELPPPPPPP" Touya screamed while everyone else were on the ground laughing their head's off from the séance that is happening in front of them  
  
"Come on Laugh you guys Laugh we haven't got Laugh got time to Laugh fool around" Tomoyo said trying to hold back her laughter, Sakura, Touya and Cherry looked at themselves then at their friends that were on the floor rolling around like mad dogs they blushed in embarrassment  
  
"Can we start rehearsing now" Cherry said trying to stop her friends from laughing  
  
"Yeah lets start to rehearse already looks at her watch we wont have much time left if we keep on playing around" Tomoyo said with I'm-so-cute smile  
  
"Ok who's going to sing first" Yukito asked, everyone pointed to Sakura  
  
"No no no "Sakura said while she walked backwards with her arms stretched out and her hands shaking wildly  
  
"Come on Sakura do it for me please" Tomoyo pleaded Sakura with her puppy dog eyes, Sakura knew that Tomoyo was going to do that so she looked away and said  
  
"No I don't want to sing first," Sakura simply said  
  
"Please" Tomoyo said with her puppy dog eyes but this look was different she had tears in her eyes, poor Sakura didn't turn round in time so she face this terrible fate  
  
"Fine I'll sing first"  
  
"Great, but what song are you singing" Tomoyo said holding some music sheets  
  
"Hmm let me see I think I'll sing this one" Sakura said as she pointed at one of the music sheets  
  
"Here you go then" Tomoyo said while she handed Sakura the sheet, Sakura then stared to walk towards the microphone  
  
"Here goes nothing" She said, she then took a deep breath  
  
  
  
If ever a boy stood on the moon all the heavens would call their angels around stop the tears from troubled sky's from falling if ever the river can whisper your name would the choices you make still be the same like a flower that dies from angry rain why do we hurt ourselves  
  
Where is the love that lets the sun light in to start again the love That sees no call of lies (I'm not sure about this line) life begins with love so speared your wings and fly guide your spirits safe and sheltered  
  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe  
  
If ever a boy stood on the moon carrying all of his treasures from the stars from the rainbow that leads to everyone together we chase the sun where is the love  
  
that lifts my brothers voice to the sky the love that answers a mothers cry life begins with love so speared your wings and fly  
  
Guide your spirits safe and sheltered  
  
A thousand dreams that we can still believe  
  
A boy stood on the moon the ancient sorced and still discovered thousand dreams that we can still believe  
  
That we can still believe We can…… still believe We can still believe  
  
Sakura then stopped singing and looked at her Friends reaction, they looked stunned for they have never heard Sakura sing by herself before for she always sings with someone, Syaoran looked at her I never knew someone who can sing with such a beautiful voice Syaoran thought What would you expect from a pretty girl like her a terrible voice a voice said sarcastically in his mind, Syaoran ignored the voice that was talking to him and looked back at the group  
  
"That was great Sakura" Yukito said with his charming smile  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said returning his smile with one of her own  
  
"So who's going to sing next then" Touya said, when they heard this they all pointed to …………………………………  
  
******To be continued******  
  
Stay tuned to find out who sings next anyway, when I said Cherry looked like this when Sakura hit her with a mallet, I'm not sure that it showed the picture so sorry about that  
  
Ja'ne  
  
  
  
  


	7. The Rehearsal (part 2)

__ ****

I checked my reviews yesterday and I was amazed that I actually found 17 reviews. I was soo happy thank you for those people who reviewed, you really made my day but the strange thing is that I haven't got a flame yet on this fic and I thought that I will have about 100 flames, but I guess I was wrong ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs CLAMP does remember that ok 

Well this is what happened last chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"That was great Sakura" Yukito said with his charming smile 

"Thank you" Sakura said returning his smile with one of her own

"So who's going to sing next then" Touya said, when they heard this they all pointed to ……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Songs of the heart 

__

Chapter 7

****

When they heard this they all pointed to Cherry and Yukito. If you looked at Cherry, you would see that she was going to faint but Yukito looked like he didn't care, Cherry kept her cool and walked over to the music papers to pick a song with Yukito next to her

"Which one should we sing?" Cherry asked Yukito while looking at the sheets in front of her

"How about this one Cherry" Yukito answered as he pointed to a song. Cherry looked at it and smiled 

"This one will do"

They then walked up to the stage and started singing.

__

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey 

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through 

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing 

At the beginning with you"

__

"No one told me, I was going to find you 

Unexpected, what you did to my heart 

When I lost hope 

You were there to remind me 

This is the start"

__

"And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' 

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' 

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey 

I'll be there when the world stops turning 

I'll be there when the storm is through 

In the end I want to be standing 

At the beginning with you"

__

"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure 

Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true 

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future 

At the beginning with you"

__

"And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' 

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' 

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey 

I'll be there when the world stops turning 

I'll be there when the storm is through 

In the end I want to be standing 

At the beginning with you"

__

"Knew there was somebody somewhere 

I need love in the dark 

Now I know my dream will live on 

I've been waiting so long 

Nothing is going to tear us apart" 

__

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin' 

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' 

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey 

I'll be there when the world stops turning 

I'll be there when the storm is through 

In the end I want to be standing 

At the beginning with you 

__

"Life is a road and I wanna keep goin' 

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on 

In the end I want to be standing 

At the beginning 

With you"

"That was great you two, maybe we should put you together when you start singing, what do you think guys" Touya said

"That's a great idea Touya" Tomoyo replied

"Ok so who's going to sing next" Sakura asked 

"Well me and Touya are the only ones left, so why don't I go next and Touya can go last"

Tomoyo then made her way to the music sheets to pick her song.

"Which one should I pick?" Tomoyo said to herself.

She then found a perfect so song to sing so she went up to the stage and started to sing

Aitai na Aenai na Setsunai na Kono kimochi   
Ienai no Iitai no Chansu nogashite bakari   
Datte Datte tsubasa hiroge futari de   
Sora wo marason Yume wo yunizon shitai   
  
Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte   
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte   
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto   
Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke   
Mayowanai   
  
Tama ni ne Nakunatchau Karada no batterii   
Anata no egao de itsu mo juuden mantan Pawaa bakuhatsu shichae   
O-negai O-negai Mazu wa o-tomodachi kara   
Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai   
  
Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Zettai   
Unmei datte O-niai datte   
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto   
Dare ni mo makenai Anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban   
Ko-i-shi-te-'ru   
  
Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte   
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte   
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto   
Atashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke   
Mayowanai   
  
Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Zettai   
Unmei datte O-niai datte   
Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto   
Dare ni mo makenai Anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban   
Ko-i-shi-te-'ru   


****

English form!"  
  
I want to meet you but I can't How sad These feelings   
I can't say it but I want to I keep letting my chances slip by   
But But let's spread our wings and together   
Let's fly a marathon in the sky I want to keep our dreams in unison   
  
  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait   
Look this way and say you like me   
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely   
My thoughts fly, fly, fly into you heart   
They won't get lost 

  
Sometimes my batteries run dry   
With your smile they're always fully charged Ready to explode   
Please Please First of all from my friend   
I want to smile, look at you, and have a delightful everyday   
  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely   
It's our destiny It suits you well   
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely   
I won't bow down to anyone You're my No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in this world   
I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u   
  
  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait   
Look this way and say you like me   
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely   
My thoughts fly, fly, fly into you heart   
They won't get lost   
  
  
Hey look Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely   
It's our destiny It suits you well   
Yes Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely   
I won't bow down to anyone You're my No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in this world   
I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u!  


"Wow Tomoyo that was really great" **Sakura squealed**

"Thanks Sakura**, *looks down at her watch and gasps*** Touya doesn't have any time to sing his song "

"That's ok, I can sing later" **Touya said with a nervous smile** **Thank goodness I don't have to singhe thought**

"Well are we going to stand there all day, lets go shopping" **Cherry suggested. The boys groaned but were dragged by Tomoyo and Cherry **

"Hoeee"

"Come on Sakura we haven't got all day"

"Coming"

******To be continued*******


End file.
